parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wild Animal's Life
Cast: * Flik - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Princess Atta - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Dot - Tanya Mosekewitz (An American Tail) * Queen - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Aphie - Cri Kee (Mulan; 1998) * Dot's two friends - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mr. Soil - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Dr. Flora - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Thorny - Remy (Ratatouille) * Cornelius - Django (Ratatouille) * Hopper - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Molt - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Thumper - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Axel and Loco - Mzingo and Mwoga (The Lion Guard) * P.T. Flea - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Francis - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Slim - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Heimlich - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Dim - Boris (Webkinz) * Gypsy - Eggspears (Huevocartoon) * Manny - Rododendro (Huevocartoon) * Rosie - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) * Tuck and Roll - Chema and Chava (Huevocartoon) * Fly Brothers - Mbeya, Tamaa, Thurston and Muhangus (The Lion Guard) * Thud - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * The Bird - The Hawk (Rango) * Ant Who Shouts "I'm Lost!" - Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) * Ant That Gets Tired - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Grasshoppers - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Grasshopper Next To Molt, Axel and Loco - Ushari (The Lion Guard) * 2 Grasshoppers That Dot Overhears - Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Mtoto, Kumba, Kwato, Kambuni and Shauku (The Lion Guard), Cholena (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs), Tad, Pearl and Sheldon (Finding Nemo) and Pascal (Tangled) * Flies at Circus - Various Crocodiles * Baby Maggots - Baby Gorilla (Tarzan; 1999) and Baby Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur; 2000) * Drumming Tarantula - Hodari (The Lion Guard) * Circus Fireflies - Fireflies (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) * Flies Who Throw Berries at Manny - Jackal Cubs (The Lion Guard) * Harry and Bug Friend - Fly (Californian Fish) and Chuck (Jellyfish; Help! I'm a Fish) * Cricket With "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Belzoni (Tad, the Lost Explorer) * Mime Bug - Mime Bird (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bartender - Torti (A Movie of Eggs) * Cockroach Waitress - Inez (Huevocartoon) * Mosquito Waitress - Rosary Central (31 Minutes) * Slick - Rat Pit (Gaturro) * Mosquito Who Drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Luiz (Rio) * Baby Birds as Themselves * Woody (in Outtakes) - Banjo the Woodpile Cat Scenes: *1. A Wild Animal's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Wild Animal's Life Part 2 - Princess Fuli Gets Stressed Out *3. A Wild Animal's Life Part 3 - Kion's Invention *4. A Wild Animal's Life Part 4 - Tanya Meets Kion *5. A Wild Animal's Life Part 5 - Kion Looses the Food *6. A Wild Animal's Life Part 6 - The Animals Villains! *7. A Wild Animal's Life Part 7 - Olivia Flaversham Meets Cheezi *8. A Wild Animal's Life Part 8 - Kion's Trial *9. A Wild Animal's Life Part 9 - Kion Goes for Help *10. A Wild Animal's Life Part 10 - Dodger's Circus *11. A Wild Animal's Life Part 11 - Dodger Gets Burnt *12. A Wild Animal's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Wild Animal's Life Part 13 - Kion Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Wild Animal's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Wild Animal's Life Part 15 - Kion's Flight Home *16. A Wild Animal's Life Part 16 - Kion is Back *17. A Wild Animal's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Wild Animal's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *19. A Wild Animal's Life Part 19 - A Hawk! *20. A Wild Animal's Life Part 20 - Fuli Apologizes to Kion *21. A Wild Animal's Life Part 21 - Kion Has a Plan *22. A Wild Animal's Life Part 22 - Building The Hawk *23. A Wild Animal's Life Part 23 - The Animals Villains' Hideout *24. A Wild Animal's Life Part 24 - The Animals Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Wild Animal's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Wild Animal's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Wild Animal's Life Part 27 - The Animals Villains Arrive *28. A Wild Animal's Life Part 28 - Tanya Runs for her Lives *29. A Wild Animal's Life Part 29 - Tanya Begs Kion to Come Back *30. A Wild Animal's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Wild Animal's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Wild Animal's Life Part 32 - Kion to the Rescue *33. A Wild Animal's Life Part 33 - Dodger Burns The Hawk *34. A Wild Animal's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together *35. A Wild Animal's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Wild Animal's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Janja's Demise *37. A Wild Animal's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Wild Animal's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Cips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz (2016-2019) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ratatouille Video Game (2007) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Mulan 1 (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Hop (2011) *A Movie of Eggs 1 (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Wild (2006) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *Willa's Wild Life (2008-2009) *Goliath II (1960) *Help! I'm a Fish (2000) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Zootopia (2016) *Tad, the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie 1 (2016) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Gaturro (2010) *Rio 2 (2014) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Finding Nemo 1 (2003) *Tangled (2010) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Audio used from: *The Lion King 1 (1994) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Flik Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Princess Atta Olivia124.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Dot Mama.png|Mama Mousekewitz as the Queen Cri-Kee.png|Cri-Kee as Aphie Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Young Timmy Brisby.png|and Young Timmy Brisby as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Mr. Soil Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Dr. Flora Remy and emile.png|Remy and Emile as Thorny Django.jpg|Django as Cornelius Janja.png|Janja as Hopper Chungu.png|Chungu as Molt Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Thumper Mzingo.png|Mzingo Mwoga.png|and Mwoga as Axel and Locco Dodger.jpg|Dodger as P.T. Flea Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Francis Rolly.jpg|Rolly as Slim Tito.jpg|Tito as Heimlich Boris (Webkinz).jpg|Boris as Dim Eggspears.jpg|Eggspears as Gypsy Rododendro.jpg|Rododendro as Manny Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Rosie Chema and Chava.jpg|Chema and Chava as Tuck and Roll Mbeya-img.png|Mbeya Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa, Thurston.png|Thurston Muhangus-img.png|and Muhangus as the Fly Brothers Makuu.png|Makuu as Thud Hawk (LPS).png|The Hawk (from "Littlest Pet Shop") as Marahute Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof